The Love That Sees Through All
by inupartygirl
Summary: see inside. pairings AxJ UxY OxS
1. Chapter 1

ALRIGHT, THIS IS MY FIRST STORY,SO PLEASE DON'T BE HARSH.

SUMMARY: Yumi has a secret. But what is it? When she starts coming to school with bruses(sp?) Ulrich gets suslicious. And what happens when XANA pulls its best attack yet? AxJ YxU OxS

chapter 1

first sign

Ulrich sighed as he sat down on his bed. 'the attacks from XANA are becoming more frequent.' he thought.'Maybe I'll call Yumi. He yanked out his cell phone from his pocket, and dialed Yumi's number. She picked up on the forth ring. "Hello," she said.

Ulrich thought she sounded exhausted. "hey, Ymi. Its me."

"oh...look Ulrich, i can't talk right now, bye."

Ulrich heard crashing, and yelling, then the phone went off. 'whats that?' was his last thought, before falling asleep.

The next morning Jeremy was working on his lap top before he had to meet Aelita and Odd. He turned as he heard footsteps comming from behing him. He turned to find Ulrich. "Hey Ulrich, whats up?"

"hey, is XANA attacking?" Ulrich asked.

Jeremy shook his head, "No, why?"

"No reason." was Ulrich's response as he walked off, for an early breakfast, so he could pick up Yumi, and hopefully see what was wrong.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

OK. WHAT DO YOU THINK. I KNOW, ITS NOT GOOD, BUT, ITS MY FIRST STORY. PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

HI MINA!!!! HERES CHAPTER 2!!!! BUT FIRST, I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THST REVIEWED!!!

CHAPTER 2

20 QUESTIONS

Ulrich arrived at Ymi's house and knocked on the door. Again he heard a crash, but the door still opened, to reveal Yumi standing, ready for school, but she had a bruise on her arm, and a bruise on her eye.

"Yumi, what happened to your eye?" he asked.

Yumi stared at him. "i fell. what are you doing here?" she asked.

"nothing...i...uh...came to pick you up. Is hat ok?"

She visably shuddered. "You shouldn't have come. I can walk by myself you know."

Thats when the questions started. "why?"

The wind blew through Yumi's hair as she tryed to hold back tears. 'Iwon't tell, him of all people.' she felt the pain rush to her head, from where the impact had hit. She tryed again vainly to push the pain away, and to not listen to Ulrich's questions. Yumi had to find a way to keep it hidden.

"Yumi, are you listening?" Ulrich asked.

Yumi finally snapped out of her trance. "Wha...Oh sorry Ulrich, what were you saying?"

Ulrich knew that something was going on with her. She never acted like this. "nothing." he decided to be quiet until they got to school.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Jeremy stared at the computer screen in shock. Aelita, who was beside him looked as shocked as well. "jeremy...is this...?" That was the only question on her mind.

"Aelita...its...a..agirl!"

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

OK HERE IS CHAPTER 2! CHAPTER 3 SHOULD BE UP BY SUNDAY!!!! SEE YA!


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO. MAYBE IN MY DREAMS, THOUGH.

OK!!!! HERE IS CHAPTER 3!!!! SORRY THAT CHAPTER 2 WAS UPDATED SO LATE, BUT MY STUPID INTERNET WOULDN'T LET ME DOWNLAOD CHAPTERS!!! ARG!! WELL ANYWAY, CHAPTER 3 IS...WELL A LITTLE DIFFERENT. ALSO, AT THE BEGINNING OF THIS CHAPTER JEREMY HAD JUST CALLED THEM TO HIS ROOM.

1 MORE THING. AT THE BEGININN, I PUT OxS. THAT MEANS ODD AND A GIRL THAT I MAKE UP.

RANDOM QUOTE: HE CALLED MY DOVE!!!! (MY BF BRIANNA, SAID THAT ABOUT A GUY!!!)

CHAPTER 3

SECOND SIGN, AND NEW GIRL.

"So, Einstain, why did you call us up here again?" odd asked. "I was working on my movie."

"i...we...Aelita and I..." Jeremy couldn't seem to find the words.

"out with it!!!" Ulrich was getting tired of this. "I have soccer practice in 30 min."

Aelita decided that she should be the one to tell them.' what if I have a sister?' she thought. She also wondered how the others would react. If they didn't know then, well, aelita couldn't be sure if she wanted them to know.

"We think that we found a girl, wel another girl, on lyoko. We think that she could be my sister."

Jeremy nodded. "we decided that after lunch, we would go to sector 5, alright?"

they all nodded, but just as yumi was about to, her phone rang. "moshi moshi. Huh, no she should...Well, actually, i am...What!...No...Yes, she said that...But...Yes sir...Of course...ashitesu." Yumi looked at them all apoagetically. "I...my father said, that i, i need to go home during lunch...sorry."

"Thats okay. I guess we can do without you." jeremy said.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Scanner. Vertualization."

The three some landed in the ice sector. "Okay, guys. Head north." Jeremy said as he vertualized their boards. (I WAS GONNA END IT HERE)

When they reached the edge, Jeremy entered the code.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Yumi closed her eyes against the pain of the slap, that her father had just hit at her. Tears welled in her eyes, but she pushed them away. She knew that if her father saw her cry, then she would get it extra hard. 'Why did mom have to leave today?' she thought as she tried to get up. that just earned her another slap from her dad.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

The elevator cam up as the trio jumped on it. "Okay, she should be right ahead when you get off." Jeremy's voice boomed from the sky.

"We're there jeremy," Aelita said.

Right in front of them, sat a girl. Her complection was peaceful, as if she wre asleep. she was even more of an exact replica of Aelita, besides the fact that she had long blue hair. Her eyes suddenly snapped opened. "yumi..." was the word that she wispered.

Ulrich looked the most stunned. "What about yumi?" he asked worridly.

The girl gasped. "no...She...That bastard!" the girl immediatly stud up.

She looked like she was about to run, but Aelita stopped her. "Wait...Who are you?"

The girl looked like she was in a rush, but answered. "I'm Serenity. Now, i have to get out of here!"

Odd looked at the girl. 'who! She is sooo hot!'

Serenity gasped again. "NO!!!!! He...Stop!!!"

Ulrich looked at his friends, even more worried. "What about Yumi?" he asked.

But Serenity just stared at him as if he had grown two heads. "she...she's dieing! And its all that bastards falt!"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

HAHAHA!! OK CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP TOMARROW, OR THE NEXT DAY. SEE YA!!!!


	4. sorry

OK EVERYONE! THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!!!! CHAPTER 4 WILL BE UP TOMARROW. I HAVE TO ANSWER SOMETHING THAT MOST OF YOU ARE PROBOBLY WONDERING. SERENITY, IT WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER HOW THEY COULDN'T DETECT HER ON LYOKO.

ALSO, I NEED MORE REVIWNS!!!! I HAVE HUNDREDS OF HITS YET I ONLY HAVE 6 OR 7 REVIEWS. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

INUPARTYGIRL


	5. Chapter 5

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT EVERYONE, BUT HERE IS CHAPTER 4!

I ALSO WANT TO THANK MY REVIEWERS, BUT I FEEL LIKE NOBODY LIKES IT, BECAUSE I ONLY HAVE SEVEN REVIEWS, BUT I WILLNOT ABANDON ANY STROY!!!

CHAPTER 4

THE TRUTH

Ulrich looked at Odd and Aelita. had he just heard right? Someone was hurting yumi! "What" was the only thing he could get out of his mouth. Yumi was hurt? his Yumi? 'Wait did i just say my yumi?'

Odd and Aelita nidded in agreement. "what is wrong with Yumi?" Odd akes.

Serenity looked shocked. "Do you mean that she didn't tell you?"

Everyone nodded.

"didn't you notice the bruises?"

"she said that she fell," Odd said.

"2o times!! her ad beats her when her mom is gone damnit!" serenity exploded.

Jeremy, who had kept quiet the whole time finally spoke up. "what?"

Ulrich felt so stupid. 'How could i not have noticed?'

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Yumi limped to her window. 'If i could just get to the factory,' she thought. Her father had beat her worse this time, more than any. Yumi stuck her head out the window to find the drain pipe. When she spotted it, she reached out, then slid her body, gently over the edge of the window and out to the pipe. She fely the cold metal on her hands and savored, the feeling. Yumi gently slid down the drain pipe to the ground.

When she fely the hard ground, she quietly snuck around the house, making sure her father didn't see when she slipped past the window. Yumi, then took off running, to what she thought, was the forest. Tears clouded her vision, as she ran, mudd splashing all over her cloths, but she didn't care.

'I need to talk to Ulrich,' she thought, as she made it to the man whole, lifted it up, and gently eased down the ladder.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Aelita, was the most shocked out of anyone. 'Her father beats her. Why didn't she tell us?' TV was where she got most of her info from, and on the TV the people, didn't tell their friends because they were scared. but nothing scared Yumi, so, what did heer father say?


	6. sry 2

NOTE! SRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE EVERYBODY, BUT I DON'T THINK THAT ANYONE LIKES THIS STORY, SO IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE, LET ME KNOW!

ALSO, I AM PLANNING ON WRITING A NARUTO AND INUYASHA STORY. BUT I'M WORKING ON A FRUITS BASKET ONE NOW, SO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CANTINUE.

INUPARTYGIRL


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

DDEAR EVERYONE!!! THIS IS VEEERRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY INPORTANT. I AM NOT QUITTING THIS STORY, BUT I THINK THAT IT'S GOING TOO FAST, SO I PLAN ON KEEPING THIS UP FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS, THEB STARTING THE NEW VERSION. THIS ONE WILL BE DELETED!! DON'T WORRY THOUGH. IDEAS HAVE BEEN POPPING INTO MY HEAD AND I ALSO THINK THAT I HAVE IMPROVED MY WRITING SKILLS. BUT DON'T WORRY!! I WILL CONTINUE AFTER I DELETE THIS. I WILL MAKE A WHOLE NEW DOCUMENT OF IT. IT'S NOT GONE!!!!!

THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCK FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT,

INUPARTYGIRL


End file.
